


In the eye of the lens

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn Fic, Band manager!Raphael, Band member!Simon, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Dancer!Magnus, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fraywood Brotp, Fraywood Friendship, Fraywood best friends, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, Otis the Matchmaker, Pining!Alec, Pining!Raphael, Pining!Simon, Soft!Boyfriends, Swearing, fall fic, flirty!magnus, photographer!alec, pining!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: It's a regular day in the park for Alec Lightwood when his camera suddenly focuses on the most beautiful human being in the park.





	In the eye of the lens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've had this idea for awhile and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Clary looked up when she heard the sound of a shutter and shook her head with a smile as she watched her best friend stare at the picture he just took of her. She folded her cold hands around the steaming mug in front of her. Clary loved the fall and winter, the leafs would change into beautiful colors and eventually fall down the trees to scatter around on the ground. It made some beautiful paintings. She loved the earthy wet smell that would erupt from the ground after it had rained. She smiled as she thought about back when she was younger and she would always make these large leaf heaps and jump into them with her other best friend, Simon. She lifted the mug to her mouth and closed her eyes as she took a sip, letting the warm liquid warm her up from the inside. She blinked her eyes open when the shutter went off again.

“Alec!’’ She laughed. “Do you ever put that thing down when we’re drinking coffee?’’

Alec stared at the small screen, his big hands cradling his beloved camera as if it were his baby. Which, technically, it was. “Don’t move.’’ He grumbled. “The lighting is just right and Izzy would kill me if I didn’t take a picture of this moment, you look great.’’

Clary fondly rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning pink and not from the cold. The two best friends sat like that for awhile in silence, Clary enjoying her coffee while Alec took the occasional picture of her. Alec turned to look at one of the pictures again and smiled, turning it to Clary so she could see. “Finally captured your true beauty.’’

Clary leaned over the table to take a closer look. She smiled and looked up at Alec, her green eyes sparkling. “Alec this is beautiful! You have a gift.’’

Alec chuckled and turned the camera off, gently placing it down beside him. He was around the age of five when he had gotten his first ever camera on Christmas morning. It was a children’s camera of course but Alec had been so happy with it. For weeks he took pictures of his parents, his younger siblings and everything around him. Wherever Alec went, the camera went with him. As the years passed, his passion for photography only grew more and more. Now he was in college and a month ago he ended up in the same class as Clary. They instantly bonded over making art, Alec with his camera and Clary with her paintings. One day Clary went home with him to work on a project they were both assigned to do and she met Isabelle. The two instantly clicked as well and eventually started to develop feelings for each other. And, well, the rest is history as they say.

Clary and Isabelle were his main models if he needed someone to be in his pictures, they were just beautiful girls and no matter where they were, the outcome was always just beautiful.

“So how’s that whole love triangle thing with Simon going on?’’ He asked as he reached for his own coffee which was surprisingly still warm.

“Practically the same.’’ She sighed. “Jace and him hooked-up literally once and now he’s all in love, or so he claims. Yet he can’t see that his band manager is head over heels for  _him._ ’’

“Poor Raphael.’’ A chuckle escaped his lips. “I thought he knew Jace had his eyes on Maia.’’

Clary turned her head to look at said barista. Maia locked eyes with her and offered her a small smile and waved to Alec, who happily waved back. Clary turned around and smiled. “I thought so too but last night he hit up my phone saying that Jace was ‘totally into him’ because he winked at him and asked me for advice.’’

Alec didn’t want to laugh. Really, he didn’t. But he couldn’t help it, the situation was just so ridiculous funny. Simon had a crush on Jace for the longest time and one night their group went out and both Simon and Jace got completely wasted, resulting in them hooking up. Simon had hoped that hook up made Jace realize how he felt about Simon but, as expected, it didn’t. Instead, Jace got feelings over Maia, the barista he hooked up not two weeks ago, and was following her around like a lost puppy.

Simon had been devastated upon finding that out but was very persuasive that Jace loved him just as much as he did. In the mean time Raphael, Simon’s band manager, was on his turn completely in love with  _him._ Simon had helped him finding out who he was and how to learn his sexuality because he was stressing with it. Raphael was asexual. He was scared to admit his feelings because Simon was this free bird and according to him seemed to really like have sexual intercourse and he thought that’s why the younger lad wasn’t interested in him. So he kept his feelings to himself and Simon was just too fucking oblivious to see the heart eyes Raphael kept sending him.

Clary tried to glare at him as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter that echoed through the slightly crowded cafe. He giggled as he pulled his hand away trying to get himself together but the situation was just too funny.

“It’s not funny, Alexander.’’ Clary said but a smile tugged on her lips as well. She eventually chuckled when Alec glared at her. He hated it when people used his full name. “Speaking of love triangles, how is your love life?’’

“Non-existent.’’ was Alec’s immediate respond. “And completely fine with it. I don’t need some clingy guy around me all day, begging for my attention and getting jealous over my camera.’’

Clary threw her head back, her hair dancing around as she started laughing, shaking her head. “You went on one date! Besides, not all guys are like that Alec. Jace, Iz and I just want you to be happy.’’

“I am happy with my camera, thank you very much.’’

“Awh, how cute. Can we expect baby Polaroids soon?’’

Alec sneered, putting his cup down and grabbing his camera, fumbling with the cord before he put it around his neck and clutched his camera to his chest. “Screw you, Fray. Me and my camera have decided to continue this conversation on our own.’’

Clary stuck out her tongue in a playful way and watched as Alec marched to the door. “It’s ‘My camera and I’ by the way!’’

All Alec did was flip her off before opening the door and walking out in the cool fall breeze.

* * *

Alec zipped up his coat and maneuvered his scarf better around his neck while being very careful with his camera. Since it was fall, the wind was harsh and cold, blowing through Alec’s soft dark brown hair. He huffed annoyed trying to stop his fringe from sweeping into his eyes. He took the short cut through the park and smiled. He had the same obsession with Fall as Clary did, it just looked so magnificent. Each color had changed colors but in a different and unique way. No leaf was the same. He grabbed his camera as he saw a few squirrels searching for nuts in the heaps of leafs and grass. He kneeled down carefully and snapped a few pictures of them, smiling as he watched the results.

At the other side of the lake he saw a mother duck and her ducklings waddling out of the lake and shake their feathers. A fond smile crossed his face, aiming his camera at them to take a few pictures of the duck family. Maybe he would gift one of these pictures to Jace. The mother duck was startled however when someone with hasty footsteps approached and quickly ushered her children away and out of sight of Alec’s lens.

The smile had made place for his usual frown and he moved his camera to see who had ruined his perfect shot.

 _Holy damn _,__  Alec thought as he got sight of the person who had scared the ducks away and slowly lowered his camera, his gaze fixed on the shorter man. The man’ black hair was swooped up in a perfect quiff, the sleeves of his gray coat hugging his biceps and just the right way. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he was casually strolling around, seeming to take in the signs of Fall around him.

As if on autopilot, Alec raised his camera and focused in on the man before snapping a picture. The man didn’t seem to notice and continued on his journey as if he hadn’t been photographed by a complete stranger. Alec’s heart thundered in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He had no idea what the man would’ve done if he had found out he was being photographed as not everyone likes to be photographed by strangers.

When the coast was clear Alec dared to look at the picture he took and his breathe hitched. It was at a time like this Alec’s camera made sharp pictures from miles away. He couldn’t stop staring at the man, he had tan skin that looked like it was sun kissed and- was that make up he wore? Alec was a goner. That man was downright beautiful.

He was smiling like an idiot as he kept staring at the picture for a few more minutes. Finally he turned off his camera and moved to continue his own way home, the smile still on his lips. On the way home all Alec could do was think about the mysterious man. Who was he? Where was he going? Does he live here or was he just visiting someone? And most importantly, would Alec see him again?

With his head full of questions, tall, dark and handsome continued on his way home which he shared with his siblings, Isabelle and Jace. He walked in through the back door and kicked his shoes off before shrugging his coat and gloves off as well. He walked into the living room and gently placed his camera on the table, eyes widening in horror when he saw Isabelle was wearing an apron and had a wooden spoon in her hands.

“Nope!’’ He said loudly causing Isabelle to jump and turn around, placing a hand on her heart. “Get away from the stove! We have rules and we have them for a reason!’’

Isabelle scoffed. “I just wanted to make some dinner for Clary and I tonight. It’s our anniversary, I want to do something special!’’

“I don’t think giving her food poisoning will be a great anniversary gift.’’ Alec remarked as he snatched the wooden spoon from his sister’s grip and bumped his hips against her, signaling for her to get out of the way. He looked at the pot and let out a relieved sigh, he had come in at just the right time, she had only just begun. Alec rolled up his sleeves as he started to fix her dish, Isabelle sitting at the cooking island and lazily kicking her feet.

“You and Jace are no fun.’’ Isabelle complained. “You guys never let me cook. I am not that bad!’’

“We are trying to prevent people from ending up at hospitals due to your cooking.’’ Alec had muttered.

Isabelle had huffed and crossed her arms, walking over to the table to pick up her brother’s camera. She turned it on and skipped through the most recent pictures he had made. She paused when she saw the one of Clary in the cafe and smiled. Clary was staring at her coffee with a thoughtful expression on her face, a cute wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. She clicked to the next one and her fond smile only brightened when she saw her girlfriend drinking her coffee, obviously enjoying the warm liquid. When she saw the next one she raised her eyebrows in surprise and tapped the zoom in button to get a closer look of the person Alec had taken a picture of. Alec rarely took pictures of strangers, he’d rather take pictures of her, Jace and their friends or the nature and the animals.

“Big brother!’’ Isabelle exclaimed joyfully, a proud grin tugging on her lips. Alec turned over his shoulder to look at her and his eyes widened in shock when he saw she was holding his camera. He was pretty sure what he was looking at. “Who’s this handsome young man?’’

“Izzy!’’ He cried out while he leaped away from the stove, trying to grab the camera back from his sister with a head that got redder by the second. Isabelle just laughed and ran away from him causing Alec to follow her around the living room and kitchen. “Iz, please! Give it back!’’

“Not until you tell me who this handsome man is!’’ Isabelle laughed and held the camera out of his reach. Alec huffed as he dropped his arms down, giving up on trying to get the camera back from his annoying sister.

Alec closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “It’s just someone from the park.’’ He grudgingly admitted. “I don’t even know his name. I saw him and I-’’ Alec shrugged. “I just took a few pictures off him. I don’t even know why.’’

Isabelle smirked and handed the camera back which Alec snatched out of her hands, cradling it to his chest protectively. “I think I know why you took pictures off him.’’

“Oh, really? Care to enlighten me?’’

“You have a crush, big brother.’’

Alec’s head snapped up and he stared with big eyes at Isabelle. “A crush? Me? I-I don’t have a crush at that guy!’’ He yelped as his face flushed.

“Hm, let’s see. Sneakingly taking pictures of him, blushing when mentioning him. Yup, you are right. You most definitely don’t have a crush on him.’’

Alec narrowed his eyes and grumbled, placing the camera back on the table. Isabelle walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Alec.’’ She said softer this time. “You like someone, that’s okay. But maybe you should try and start a conversation with him instead of hiding behind your camera and snap pictures off him.’’

Alec fumbled with his fingers. “There’s no need to talk to him. He’s probably straight and has a girlfriend, besides even if he was into men I doubt someone that beautiful would go for someone so... normal like me.’’

“You never know if you don’t take the risk, big brother.’’

* * *

 

“Sit still!’’

Jace huffed and glared at his brother, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as Alec took a picture. “Is there ever a moment of the day where you don’t have that with you?’’

Alec snorted. “No. My camera is my baby and there is always something good to take a picture off. It’s my passion, Jace. You should know that by now.’’

“And you know what they say,’’ Simon piped in while making obvious heart eyes at Jace. “The camera loves you and there is no picture you don’t look beautiful in.’’ He then turned to Alec. “Can I get a copy of that?’’

Alec raised his eyebrows when Jace frowned at Simon before shaking his head, deciding to just ignore him. Raphael, who was sitting next to Simon, closed his eyes as he shook his head, a soft ‘dios mio’ falling from his lips. Alec felt sort of bad for him, it couldn’t be easy to be in love with your best friend and seeing said best friend head over heels for someone else. Who doesn’t even return the feelings.

Maia sauntered over and Alec smiled, lifting up his camera to take a picture of her. Maia grinned and lifted her hands up to make a piece sign, having no problem with posing for him. Next to Clary, Maia was one of Alec’s closest friends. They had the same kind of humor, things that bothered them and they’d often complain to one other. They had connected very well since day one and Alec was just really happy to have a good friend like hers. He’d often tease Clary by saying he would replace her with Maia as his best friend, but Clary always knew he was joking and would never have the heart to do that. Their friendship was unique and they both cared too much about each other. Maia was a busy bee, she worked as barista in Clary and Alec’s favorite cafe through out the week and in the weekend as bartender at the bar.

“Can I get you gentlemen anything else?’’ She asked as she picked up the empty beer bottles from the table. Jace flashed a flirtatious grin at her.

“How about another beer and your phone number so I can call text you the details about our date.’’

“How about never in my damn life.’’ Maia retorted causing Jace to huff and look down at the table.

“Just another round of beer, I think.’’ Raphael said and leaned back in his chair, his eyes sliding over to Simon who’s hand twitched when he saw how sad Jace looked.

“On it.’’ She chuckled and walked off again, Jace shamelessly following her with his eyes and totally checking her out.

Simon licked his lips before reaching a hand out to tap Jace on the arm. “You know, I’d go on that date with you.’’

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. “Simon, we talked about this.’’

Raphael leaned closer to Alec, clearly trying to distract himself from the conversation that was about to unfold and his aching heart. “Can I see them?’’ He nodded to the camera Alec was holding.

Alec nodded and carefully handed it over. Raphael held the camera stretched out so that they both could look at the pictures and Alec could tell the story about the pictures and answer some questions Raphael had of them. Alec flushed a bright red when Raphael reached the pictures of the stranger in the park. Alec had been wanting to delete those pictures because he felt uneasy about the fact he had taken them, but for some reason couldn’t find the courage too. Whenever he ended up at one of those pictures he just stared at them for awhile. He found the man so- beautiful. Captivating. Raphael raised his eyebrows and looked at Alec with questioning eyes.

“You know Magnus Bane?’’

Alec turned to look at him in confusion. “Who?’’

Raphael chuckled and tapped at the stranger on the picture. “Magnus Bane. I know him, he’s a good friend of mine. He moved away to Toronto for a while to follow his passion, I didn’t know he had returned back home already. He didn’t even bother calling me, that asshole is not done with me yet.’’

Alec just blinked. Raphael knew him. Raphael  _knew_  him. “I-I had no idea.’’ Was all that left his mouth.

Raphael hummed. “Magnus is a dancer.’’ He then looked at Alec. “But if you didn’t know him, then why did you take a picture of him? I thought you didn’t take pictures of strangers.’’

Alec’s face flushed a bright red, avoiding Raphael’s curious eyes. A knowing smirk crept onto the Latino’s face and he leaned back, smirking at him. “I see, you have a crush on him.’’

“What?’’ Alec tried to play it cool but his high pitched voice definitely gave him away. “A crush on your friend? That’s crazy, no way.’’ He laughed awkwardly.

Just then, as an angel sent from above, Maia came back to their table with their beer and Alec quickly grabbed his, immediately chucking it down to try and avoid answering Raphael’s burning questions. Raphael just chuckled and shook his head, taking his own beer and taking a swig.

“Jesus Christ Simon!’’ Jace bursted out and glared at the shorter man, who stared at Simon with wide eyes. “Just fucking stop! Okay? We hooked up once, that’s all it was. I feel nothing for you and I will never have feelings for you! I thought I was clear! Just stop being so fucking clingy, you are so pathetic and annoying!’’

Simon said nothing, his gaze dropped down to the table so Alec couldn’t see his eyes but he didn’t need to to know that tears were building in the younger ones eyes. With each word Jace raged out he notice his shoulder slump more and more. Alec felt bad for the poor guy, it was not his fault he had developed feelings. Silence hung in the entire bar, everyone staring in their direction. Simon got up with out another word and tugged his jacket of the chair, roughly jerking it on and making his way out of the bar, his head bend down to avoid all the gazes that were on him, occasionally wiping a hand over his cheeks. Alec and Raphael made eye contact and Alec motioned with his head for Raphael to follow him. Raphael didn’t need to be told twice and jumped up, fumbling to get his jacket on as he followed Simon out. Alec turned his head to glare at Jace who just glared back.

“What?’’ He snapped.

“You are downright such an asshole sometimes.’’ Alec said sharply. “There was no need to yell at him like that and especially not in a crowded bar.’’ He huffed, standing up.

Jace looked at him confused, playing with the wrapper of his beer as he watched his brother get up. “Where are you going?’’

“Home.’’ Alec grumbled. “You can walk home on your own.’

He wrapped his green scarf around his neck, hung his camera around his neck and tugged his beanie on, his messy fringe peeking out of it. He quickly waved at Maia and motioned to her that Jace would pay before opening the door and walking out, leaving Jace alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

The next morning Alec was up quite early, strolling towards the park with Otis, his parents their dog, on a leash. Otis was a beautiful golden retriever with gorgeous brown eyes and his fur actually looking golden. His parents had gotten him when Isabelle, Jace and him had moved out. Alec had been fond of Otis right from the beginning and often visited his parents just so he could see him. Right now his parents were out of town for the weekend and had asked Alec to take care of him, so that’s what he did.

They reached the entrance of the park and Alec kneeled down, gently ruffling Otis’ ears. “Who’s a good boy?’’ Alec playfully asked. “Who’s a good boy?’’ Otis barked in response, his tail wagging wildly behind him. Alec laughed, crinkles appearing by his eyes. “That’s right, you are.’’ He gently unleashed Otis. “Okay, be a good boy. Not too far!’’ He called after Otis as he sprinted to some bushes, trying to figure out the scent he was smelling.

Alec chuckled as he saw Otis snuffling around, he was so fond of that boy. As always, Alec’s beloved camera hung around his neck. Alec closed his eyes and sniffed the autumn air, letting out a happy sigh. Red and yellow leafs covered the ground and he smiled as he saw two squirrels scurry over them, searching for food to harvest. Alec soundlessly kneeled down again and lifted his camera up, snapping a few beautiful pictures of the red squirrels.

He looked up when he heard Otis bark, looking over his shoulder to see him look at something with his ears and tail raised in the air. He barked again before running off. Alec scrambled up and he took off after Otis. To his horror he saw that Otis was running straight to Magnus who seemed to be texting someone on his phone.

“Otis!’’ Alec called out and tried to catch up to him. “Otis, no! Stop!’’

Hearing Alec call out to Otis made Magnus look up to see what was going on, but before he could process what was happening the dog jumped up at him and he tumbled backwards to the ground. He landed on his back with a grunt but laughed as the dog stood above him, tickling him with his nose as he smelled him.

“Otis!’’ The beautiful voice said again and he looked up at the owner. Magnus thought he heard angels sing when he first saw Alec because  _ _damn__  that man was handsome as fuck. “I am so sorry!’’ The man apologized as he tried to tug Otis back. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?’’

Magnus chuckled and perked himself up on his elbows, grinning up at Alec. “Don’t worry, dear. Nothing is broken.’’

Alec blushed at the nickname and shyly held a hand out for Magnus to grab and pulled him up. His hazel eyes worried skimmed over the Asian’s man shorter form. Magnus brushed the dirt and leafs of off his coat and adjusted his scarf. Alec stared at his face and felt like he couldn’t breathe. Up close he was even more beautiful, he got a good look on the eye shadow he wore and Alec swore his heart stuttered in his chest. The beautiful brown eyes locked with his and Alec was gone. Just when Alec thought he was gonna faint Magnus smiled at him and he actually felt his knees buckle. This man was just so fucking gorgeous.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,’’ Magnus smooth voice said and he held his hand out for Alec to shake. “I’m Magnus.’’

“Alec.’’ Alec said with a lopsided grin, his big hand wrapping around Magnus’ warm one and he would lie if he denied the sparks that rushed through his entire body. “I’m sorry my dog ran you over, I was a little distracted.’’

“I’ve seen you here before!’’ Magnus nodded. “Always taking pictures of the nature and it’s habitats. Let me guess, you love this time of year.’’

Alec smiled brightly and Magnus heart started pounding faster. He didn’t know why he was so intrigued by this man but he couldn’t find himself to care. “I do.’’ Alec said shyly and fondled with his camera. “It’s just really pretty and mesmerizing. Besides, who doesn’t love the earthy fresh smell that hangs in the air, the trees losing their colored leafs and the animals scurrying around and getting ready for hibernation. It’s beautiful.’’

“Except for the temperature dropping.’’ Magnus added, giggling.

“That is only a good excuse to sit down in a cafe close to the park and enjoy some hot chocolate.’’ Alec chuckled.

Magnus bit his lip and decided to just be bold, he had always been and he really wanted to know more about Alec. “Speaking of hot chocolate, I could go for some. Care to join me and talk some more?’’

Alec felt like running around the park and telling every person that was walking there that Magnus, his crush for a few weeks now, wanted to know more about him and wanted to drink hot chocolate together. But Alec tried to swallow down the urge and smiled flustered at Magnus.

“Yeah,’’ He breathed. “That sounds nice.’’

So that’s how they found themselves sitting inside of Alec and Clary’s regular cafe, both a mug of hot chocolate in their hands and just getting to know each other more. Otis was laying on his side next to their booth and had gotten his own bowl of water from Maia. Alec learned that Magnus had only recently returned from Toronto after leaving the dance academy he was in. According to him the people were so obnoxious and arrogant that it drove him insane and he just felt like that he didn’t fit in here.

Magnus learned that Alec was in college and his passion for photography was everything. Everywhere he went, his camera went with him. Alec eventually took his camera off and carefully handed it over to Magnus, letting him go through all the pictures he had ever taken and answering some of Magnus’ question, for example who the three lovely ladies were and the two goofy dudes.

“That little bugger!’’ Magnus exclaimed as he glared at Raphael in the picture. “He knows you and he never said anything? What a good friend.’’

“He is mad because you never called him and informed him that you were back.’’ Alec snickered.

Magnus kept going through them until he halted. Alec sipped his hot chocolate with a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he drank. Another upside to Fall; hot chocolate. Magnus looked up at him and Alec froze when he turned the camera to him, a picture he took of Magnus unbeknownst to him at display. Alec stared at him with wide eyes and his blood ran cold.

“I-I can explain-’’ Alec stuttered. “I didn’t meant to, really I didn’t! Fuck- I mean- I-I should’ve asked. Shit- You must think I am some creep now. I should’ve deleted them- But I couldn’t I mean you’re fucking gorgeous- Fuck- Shit- I mean-’’

Magnus reached out and gently grabbed one of his hands. “Alexander, dear. Breathe.’’ He said gently, a warm look in his brown eyes. “I’m not mad. I- I am surprised you’d choose me to take a picture of you. I hate all pictures that are taken of me but- Alexander, this is gorgeous. You really do have a gift.’’

Alec blushed and looked down at the table with a shy smile. “So- You’re not mad?’’

“No, I’m not mad. I’m flattered.’’

Alec looked him into his eyes. “Any other regular person would’ve gotten angry.’’

Magnus smiled reassuringly and easily tangled his fingers together with Alec’s, eyes sparkling when he felt Alec’s grip on his hand tighten. “I guess I am not a regular person.’’

“No,’’ Alec had exhaled, staring intently in his eyes. “You’re special.’’

* * *

 

They continued their conversation like that, their hands still linked together and the occasional brush of Magnus’ thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. Eventually the two got up, hands still tangled together, and walked out Alec putting the leash on Otis as they stood in front of the cafe. Magnus kneeled down and cradled Otis’ head in his hands.

“What a good boy you are.’’ Magnus cooed and Otis wagged his tail, leaning his head in Magnus’ fingers. “Take good care of your human okay?’’ He pressed a soft kiss between his ears.

Getting back up, he smiled Alec. “Well, Alexander. I had a great time today. It was lovely getting to know you.’’

“Yeah, I had a great time too.’’ Alec said, smiling that lopsided smirk that made Magnus’ heart thunder in his chest and his hands tingle to just grab his face and smooch him. Subconsciously licking his lips he took a step closer.

“Good enough for a second date?’’

“D-Date?’’ Alec blushed.

“Yes, date.’’ Magnus chuckled, his finger reaching out and stroking the inside of his free hand. Alec automatically inched his hand closer and interlocked his fingers with Magnus’. “I really hope I haven’t been reading into the situation wrong, dear.’’

“No, no, no. By the angel, no.’’ Alec rushed out, blushing. “I really like you, Magnus and- and I want this to be a date, too.’’

Magnus smiled and brushed his lips against Alec’s cheek softly, his goatee lightly scratching against his soft cheek. “Then I’ll see you soon, Alexander. You have my number.’’ Magnus smiled and reluctantly dis tangled his hand from Alec to follow his way home.

Alec let out a soft sigh as he stared after Magnus, grinning when he felt a wet nose press against his hand. He chuckled and petted Otis’ head. “Thank you buddy. Without you I wouldn’t have had a successful date for the first time in my life.’’

Otis just parked and then tripled beside Alec as he guided them across the street and their own way home, texting with Isabelle along the way.

It was a few weeks later when Magnus and Alec had met up again and went on a stroll through the forest, Magnus reassuring Alec that he would love to pose for Alec in his pictures. Weeks later is when Magnus met all of Alec’s friends and family, smiling as Alec stuttered out that he and Magnus were not official but simply enjoying their time together so far. Raphael, who had his arm wrapped around Simon who was cuddled up against his chest, had coughed out a ‘not yet’ which caused Alec to turn fire red and grumble about how long it took for Raphael to date Simon. Simon and Jace had a mature talk where Jace apologized for how ridiculous he had acted and that Simon was the most amazing nerd anyone could grow to love and that he hoped Raphael made him happy. Not long after that Maia appeared next to him and confessed she was impressed and actually had accepted a date from Jace this time. Alec was curious to see where this was going. Isabelle and Clary were just glad all the tensions in the group had disappeared now that everyone had talked it out.

Now a month later Magnus and Alec were strolling through the park, pressed together closely to keep each other warm in the fresh and cold November air. Alec had one hand stuffed in his pocket, his other arm wrapped tightly around Magnus’ shoulders who was pressed up close to him and had his arms crossed. Alec worse his usual green beanie and scarf while Magnus had a red scarf wrapped around is neck. Otis ran a head of them, snuffling the ground and occasionally chasing after some squirrels. Alec had left his camera at home today, because he wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Magnus leaned closer to his lover and pressed a long kiss to his cheek, causing Alec to let out a happy laugh and his heart to skip a beat happily. He pressed Magnus closer and rested his head against his as they watched Otis run around.

“I am so happy Otis bumped into you that day.’’ Alec smiled and nuzzled his man’s hair. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes sparkling happily.

“I’m glad you took pictures of me that day in the park.’’

Alec laughed and pressed a kiss against his nose. The two continued walking until they left the park and Alec put the leash back on Otis. They were talking and laughing until they stood outside the dance studio. Magnus cupped Alec’s face and pulled him in for a long kiss, Alec wrapping his long arms around his waist and holding him close, kissing him as long as he could. Magnus broke away with a smile and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Have a good day dear. I will see you tonight.’’

Alec smiled fondly and gave him another kiss. “Have fun at practice. Love you.’’

“Love you too.’’ Magnus grinned, slowly dis tangling his hand from Alec’s and walking into the studio, turning around to wave one more time.

Alec waved back with a grin and then walked to his regular cafe with Otis. Upon walking in he locked eyes with Clary and the redhead lit up, getting up and running over to him, hugging him tightly. Alec laughed and rested his cheek on top of her head, hugging her just as tightly back.

“I missed you Lightwood!’’

“I missed you, too, little Red. Let’s sit down. We have a lot of catching up to do.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this Malec one-shot!
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you thought and don't forget to leave a kudo!  
> Kudo's and comments are what inspires me to keep writing! <3
> 
> And thanks for all the support on all my fics!  
> It really means a lot! You guys rock!
> 
> All the love! x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The missing part of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383340) by [Ayakox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox)




End file.
